


coming soon.

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Married Life, Miscarriage, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, Weddings, and a whole lot more :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: Louis blinked again, his vision going blurry as they rolled his boyfriend out of the room, who was whimpering in pain.The door closed and Louis stood there alone, the silence overwhelming him.And that was the day when Harry’s and Louis’ life had forever changed.
Relationships: Darren Criss/Mia Swier, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kacey Musgraves/ Niall Horan, Matt Bomer/Simon Halls, Michal Mlynowski/Gemma Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 14





	coming soon.

**_December 2005_ **

_“Bad news.”, the doctor said as he walked into the hospital room where a worried Louis was holding the hand of his pale and weak boyfriend next to him in the hospital bed. Louis was worried sick. What was going on? They were having a baby, they graduated from college last year... everything was going so smoothly and perfectly._

_Harry was still panting for air, the painkiller not completely working._

_"Doctor, what’s wrong with him? Is the baby going to survive?”._

_The doctor sighed and looked at them both._

_“Mr. Tomlinson... Mr. Styles... we have to sadly break the news to you that Harry... miscarried.”._

_Louis blinked and kept staring at Harry during that moment. He looked calm, but his eyes were welling up with tears and Louis could tell his insides were shattering like glass, breaking loudly. But only Louis could hear it hit the floor._

_He blinked again, now staring at the doctor. The man's lips were moving but Louis couldn’t hear a sound. A muffled noise came through._

_“...lost the baby...”._

_No. No, they can’t._

_“..emergency surgery.”._

_Louis blinked again, his vision going blurry as they rolled his boyfriend out of the room, who was whimpering in pain._

_The door closed and Louis stood there alone, the silence overwhelming him._

_And that was the day when Harry’s and Louis’ life had forever changed._

* * *

coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, im back! hope you guys had a nice start into the year 2021. i know i've been inactive on here and haven't updated pain is beauty. i promise, i will. but i will be publishing a fic this early spring that my girlfriend and i wrote together.   
> you can find her on her socials: @stlarrients on twitter and @tjeomo/@shaiaiaii on instagram.  
> i have currently deactived my social media, but you can find me on tumblr sometimes: @hazthecoconut
> 
> hope you guys are excited, i promise it will be a cute fic. it sounds sad now, but you will see :)  
> and special thanks yet again to my sweet love for writing this with me <3


End file.
